


The Wrong Resolution

by asparagusmama



Category: Lewis (TV), Quantum Leap
Genre: Crack, Lewis' physical aura, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/asparagusmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ziggy's predictions are terribly wrong and Sam can't leap until he's cleared up his own mess and figured out why he is there!</p><p>There being Oxford, England, 2012.</p><p>Contains major spoilers for the second part of The Ramblin' Boy, S07E02part2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Resolution

Sam managed to get away and walked into the empty men’s room of the old fashioned Oxford pub, looking in the mirror as he passed, rubbing a hand over the face that wasn’t his, the face of the old, tired, English Detective Inspector.

He heard the door of the holographic chamber open and turned to Al, who was wearing the most hideous bright red suit and Hawaiian shirt today.

“Well, what the hell went wrong?” he demanded of Al, angry. “Why haven’t I leaped? I kissed the pathologist. I always leap after such a resolution!”

Al held up the bright computer interface. “Um. Yeah. About that. Ziggy thinks she might have got it wrong.” Al seemed awkward as he went on, “She now thinks that there is a 98% probability that you are here to get DI Lewis with his sergeant, James Hathaway.”

**Author's Note:**

> My daughter has been asking for a Lewis/Quantum Leap crossover for about four years but I couldn't find a hook. Now I have, who knows, this might develop into a full story :)


End file.
